firefandomcom-20200223-history
Hartford Fire Department (Connecticut)
This article refers to the city in Connecticut. For places named Hartford, see Hartford Fire Department (Kentucky), Hartford Volunteer Fire Company (New York), Hartford Fire Department (Vermont) and Hartford Fire Department (Wisconsin). Department Profile The Hartford Fire Department (HFD) is the largest fire department in the U.S. state of Connecticut and currently is comprised of the following units: * 11 Firehouses * 11 Engine Companies * 5 Ladder Companies (95' mid-mount platforms) * 1 Tactical (Heavy Rescue) Company * 2 Districts * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Vehicle status/use in brackets. 1st District South Hartford Fire Station 1 - 197 Main Street (South Green / Sheldon Charter Oak) Built 1920 :Engine 1 - 2016 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) :Ladder 6 - 2008 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) Fire Station 8 - 721 Park Street (Frog Hollow) Built 1960 :Engine 8 - 2014 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) :Engine 6 (Spare) - 2004 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/50F) (Ex-Engine 1) Fire Station 9 - 655 New Britain Avenue (Southwest) Built 1929 :Engine 9 - 1999 Pierce Saber (1500/500/50F) (SN#10362-01) :Engine 12 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1500/500/50F) (SN#10362-01) (Ex-Engine 15) Fire Station 10 - 510 Franklin Avenue (South End / South Meadows) Built 1959 :Engine 10 - 2009 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) :District 1 - 2012 Ford Expedition :Ladder 1 '(Spare) - 2000 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 2) Fire Station 15 - 8 Fairfield Avenue (Barry Square) Built 1909 :'Engine 15 - 2011 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) :Ladder 2 - 2015 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) 2nd District North Hartford Station 2 - 1515 Main Street (Downtown / Clay Arsenal) Built 1910 :Engine 2 - 2003 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/50F) :Ladder 3 - 2007 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) :District 2 - 2012 Ford Expedition Fires Station 5 - 129 Sigourney Street (Asylum Hill) Built 1939 :Engine 5 - 2003 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/50F) Fire Station 7 - 181 Clark Street (Northeast / North Meadows) Built 1960 :Engine 7 - 2005 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/50F) :Car 6 '(Deputy Chief / Tour Commander) - 2019 Ford Expedition :'Car 35 '(Fire Investigation Unit) - Ford E-350 box truck :'Engine 4 (Spare) - 2003 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500/50F) (Ex-Engine 8) Fire Station 11 - 150 Sisson Avenue (West End / Parkville) Built 1960 :Engine 11 - 2012 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) (SN#HS5119) :Ladder 5 - 2004 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 6) :Tac. Unit 1 - 2006 Ferrara Inferno walk-in heavy rescue :Rehab. Unit - Freightliner Bus :Car 72 '(Foam Unit) - Chevrolet pickup with Foam Trailer Fire Station 14 - 25 Blue Hills Avenue (Upper Albany) Built 1989 :'Engine 14 - 2009 Sutphen Shield S2 (1500/500/50F) :Ladder 4 - 2001 Sutphen SP95 (2000/300/95' mid-mount platform) :Decon. Trailer - :Ladder 8 (Spare) - 1995 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 2, Ladder 5) Fire Station 16 - 636 Blue Hills Avenue (Blue Hills) Built 1927 :Engine 16 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1500/500/50F) (SN#11085-02) (Ex-Engine 14) :Engine 3 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1500/500/50F) (SN#11085-01) (Ex-Engine 10) Fire Headquarters - 253 High Street (Downtown) Hartford Fire / Police Public Safety Complex :Car 1 '(Chief of Department) - 2012 Ford Expedition :'Car 2 '(Assistant Chief of Support Services) - 2012 Ford Expedition :'Car 3 '(Assistant Chief of Emergency Services) - 2012 Ford Expedition :'Car 4 '(Fire Marshal) - 2008 Ford Expedition :'Car 5 '(Deputy Chief of Training) - 2019 Ford Expedition :'Car 7 '(Special Services Captain) - :'Car 8 '(Executive Lieutenant) - :'Car 9 '''(Public Information Officer) - '''Machine Shop / Equipment Maintenance Division - 38 Jennings Road (Northeast) :Car 10 '(Maintenance Superintendent) - :'Car 12 (Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - 2008 Ford E-350 van :Car 13 '(Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - Ford F-250 light duty :'Car 14 '(Machine Shop Unit) - Morgan box truck :'Car 33 '(Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - Ford F-250 Super Duty / Tecco bucket truck :'Car 34 '(Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - Freightliner / Versalift bucket truck :'Marine Unit 1 - 2001 Ford F-250 towing 2005 22' Sea Ark River Runner aluminum rescue boat :Haz-Mat. / Decon. Unit 35 - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender towing Haz-Mat. trailer :Technical Rescue Trailer - :Ladder 7 (Spare) - 1991 Sutphen SP95 (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 5, Ladder 2) :Rescue 1 (Spare) - 1996 Mack MR / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Tac. Unit 1) :District 3 (Spare / Special Events) - 2008 Ford Expedition (Ex-District 1) Fire Academy - 1 Fischer Road (Northeast) Upcoming Deliveries * 2020 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/530/30F) * 2020 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/530/30F) * 2020 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) * Tac. Unit 1 - 2020 Spartan Metro Star / Marion heavy rescue Retired Apparatus :1995 Mack MR / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Spare, Engine 9) :1995 Mack MR / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Spare, Engine 16) :1995 Mack MR / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Spare, Engine 1) :1987 Sutphen / 1999 Pierce tower (1500/300/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Spare, Ladder 5) :1987 Sutphen pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :1985 Pirsch pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Spare, Engine 14, Engine 7) :1980 / 1993 Mack CF / Baker (-/-/75' mid-mount Aerialscope) (Ex-Ladder 3) (Sold to Willington Fire Department) :1983 Grumman / Duplex (-/-/106' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1983 Ford L-8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Tac. 1) :1983 Ford L-8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Tac. 2) :1982 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/500/100F) (Ex-Engine 11) :1982 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/500/100F) (Ex-Engine 16, Engine 10) :1982 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/600) (Ex-Spare, Engine 1) :1978 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Spare, Engine 9) :1968 Maxim (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (Ex-Spare, Ladder 2) External Links *Hartford Fire Department *Hartford Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 760) Station Map Category:Hartford County Category:Connecticut departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Marion apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Duplex apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus